


1:11 PM

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen, Injury, Sobbing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:55:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24232441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Reverend Amos Howell sobbed uncontrollably as he fell apart from viewing his daughter's injuries.
Kudos: 1





	1:11 PM

I never created Superman TAS.

Reverend Amos Howell sobbed uncontrollably as he fell apart from viewing his daughter's injuries after he used a tentacle to defeat one creature in Smallville.

THE END


End file.
